A lista
by Beautymoon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke: poderosos, amigos rivais e... uma dupla de loucos. Loucos! 'Por isso, nós, cidadãos e ninjas de Konoha, fizemos essa lista de proibições para vocês...idiotas! Atenção: ZONA ALEATÓRIA DE TOTAL 'CRACK!


Naruto, definitivamente, não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto, Shounem Jump e TV Tokyo. Essa 'obra' não tem fins lucrativos, apenas de entretenimento.

**Aviso 1:** A cronologia da fic é beeeem no futuro. Mais precisamente: _Naruto como Hokage e Sasuke jounin com um time de genins._

**Aviso 2:** Vamos manter a _mente aberta_, pessoal! Essa fic é 'crack' do início ao fim. As personagens estão completamente OOC, e os 'absurdos' a seguir são grandes. xD. Não a levem à sério. Éa versão mais humorada (e exagerada) do relacionamento de nosso loiro e Uchiha favoritos. Não escrevo yaoi, é só a amizade/rivalidade deles mesmo. Mas, se você quiser ver como yaoi, não me incomoda. xD

* * *

**Lista de coisas que Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke estão proibidos de fazer**

* * *

**1**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de dizer que o cabelo de Sasuke é um '_rabo de pato'_.

**2**. Não interessa se é engraçado. O que é.

**3**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de reclamar das missões. Isso inclui as recentes Rank D: cuidar dos filhos de Nara Shikamaru e limpar os banheiros da academia.

**4**. Não, nós não ligamos para '_aquele dobe está se vingando de mim_!' Você _fez_ por merecer...

**5**. Lembre-se, Uzumaki Naruto é seu _Hokage_. É bom se acostumar, logo.

**6.** Pensando bem, Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de cuidar dos filhos de Nara Shikamaru. _Pra sempre_. Sim, Sasuke, é porque você os disse que se eles conseguissem atear fogo no cabelo do Hokage, eles iam pular de _pré-genin para jounin classe S._

**7.** Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de grudar _chiclete rosa _no cabelo de Sasuke. Nenhum cidadão de Konoha vai sobreviver aos gritos de horror do Uchiha novamente.

**8**. Nós sabemos que foi retaliação pelo 'incêndio'. Honestamente, _nós não damos à mínima._

**9.** Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de pichar o rosto de pedra de Naruto no monumento dos hokages.

**10**. Não importa se você obrigou seu time de genins a fazer isso.

**11**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de chamar Uchiha Sasuke de 'O Rei dos Emos'.

**12**. Não importa se é verdade. Sabe _quantas_ pessoas foram parar na _emergência_ porque estavam rindo do vingador?

**13**. Sasuke está proibido de zombar do nome 'hokage' em ocasiões formais.

**14**. Você não especificou _qual_ 'Sasuke' não é uma desculpa descente.

**15**. Existe uma diferença entre 'dobe-sama', 'usuratonkachi-sama' e '_hokage-sama'_. E você sabe disso!

**15**. 'Mas, eu usei o 'sama' está proibido de ser usado como desculpa. Ela também é péssima, aliás.

**16**. Sério, com quem você aprendeu a dar _tantas_ desculpas esfarrapadas? _Hatake Kakashi?_

**17**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de apostar com Uchiha Sasuke quem come mais ramen. Isso é _trapaça_.

**18**. Estranho bastante, Uchiha Sasuke realmente _acreditou_ que podia ganhar essa. Que burro.

**19**. Competição de ramen entre Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke está _banida da Terra_. Pra sempre.

**20**. Sim, é por causa das dores de estômago do Uchiha _e sua quase-fatal-diarréia_.

**21**. Competição de ramen entre Uzumaki Naruto e _qualquer um_ está permanentemente banida da face da Terra, porque precisamos de nossos ninjas com todas as funções vitais funcionando de acordo.

**22**. Isso inclui Akimichi Chouji.

**23.** Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de pôr _cola _no assento da cadeira hokage.

**24**. Sim, nós sabemos que você disse: 'Qual é! Eu não acredito que o _hokage _caiu nessa!' Nós não conseguimos acreditar também. Mas, pela terceira vez, isso _não _é desculpa para brincadeiras infantis.

**25**. Parando pra pensar... _Como diabos você caiu nessa, Naruto?_

**26**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de retornar um relatório dizendo: '_Nós chegamos lá. Nós fizemos. Nós voltamos_.' Isso é péssimo.

**27**. Nós estamos bem cientes que o poderoso Uchiha só fez isso pra irritar o Hokage. Contudo, quem recebeu o relatório, na verdade, foi _Umino Iruka_. E Umino Iruka _não_ aprecia brincadeiras infantis (mesmo lhe dando com elas o tempo todo)

**28**. Umino Iruka também _não_ aprecia péssimos relatórios.

**29**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de 'brincar de lutinha' com Uchiha Sasuke dentro da vila de Konoha.

**30**. Por quê? Porque vocês levam tudo ao EXTREMO. E nós _precisávamos daquele prédio_! Está aí o por que!

**31**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de jogar Uzumaki Naruto do monumento hokage.

**32**. A gente não liga se o loiro te dá nos nervos. Você é um _ninja_, e um _gênio_. Dê um jeito nisso!

**33**. _Sem jogá-lo de lugares altos_! Sim, precisamos apontar tal sugestão, já que você passou os últimos sete dias jogando o Uzumaki da janela do escritório, do alto de árvores, penhascos, prédios e, claro, do monumento hokage.

**34**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de jogar Uzumaki Naruto da janela do escritório, do alto de árvores, penhascos, prédios, monumentos hokage, e _qualquer lugar com mais de três metros de altura._

**35**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de juntar-se com Sai, e espalhar pra metade da vila da Folha que o pênis do Hokage é menor que de um garoto de cinco anos. Uzumaki Naruto _não_ aprecia isso.

**36**. Uchiha Sasuke devia saber que não se sai por aí falando do 'tamanho' do hokage, assim. Isso é falta de respeito.

**37**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de tingir as cuecas de Uchiha Sasuke de rosa.

**38.** Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de tentar assassinar o hokage afogando o mesmo em sua xícara de café.

**39**. Nós não ligamos se ele tingiu suas cuecas de rosa.

**40**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de por laxante no café do hokage.

**41**. Mesmo que seja mais _engenhoso_ do que afogá-lo em dita xícara, não faça isso....nunca mais. O _produto gasoso _foi tão horrendo que, especialistas de Konoha chegaram à conclusão que, na concentração certa, pode se tornar uma _arma de destruição em massa._

**42**. E você já tem uma ficha bem sujinha, ex-vingador, ex-ninja do som, ex-Taka e ex-Akatsuki. _Não piore as coisas_...

**43**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de dizer que Uchiha Sasuke precisa de óculos, quando o mesmo errou no treino com shurikens. Lembre-se, aquela shuriken _realmente_ foi mirada pra acertar sua _bunda_, Naruto.

**44**. Hatake Kakashi _implora_: "por favor, hokage-sama, não mencione mais a palavra 'óculos' perto de Sasuke novamente!" O Uchiha entrou em _pânico_ e _está enchendo o saco_ do ex-sensei, tagarelando sem parar que '_Uchihas não usam óculos_!'

**45**. Isso é _grave_, hokage. Todos nós sabemos que é impossível Uchiha Sasuke 'tagarelar'.

**46**. Hatake Kakashi _avisa_: "se não parar com a 'merda da miopia' ele vai aplicar o maior '_mil anos de dor que Konoha já viu_' em seus adoráveis ex-alunos.

**47**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de dizer a todos os ninjas de Konoha que o hokage deles não passa de um grande pervertido.

**48**. Uzumaki Naruto _realmente_ foi pupilo de Jiraya, mas ainda assim... Lembre-se da regra n° **36** e mostre algum respeito, Uchiha!

**49**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de amarrar Uzumaki Naruto.

**50**. Nós não vamos acreditar na '_simulação de um sequestro'_. Uzumaki Naruto também _não_ acredita.

**51**. Amordaçar também é uma forma de amarrar. E você está proibido de fazer isso, Sasuke.

**52.** A desculpa de _'calar a boca de Uzumaki Naruto é um serviço de utilidade pública'_ surpreendentemente, foi boa. Mas, nem todos aceitaram.

**53**. Não amarre o seu hokage, Sasuke. Nós não fazemos isso com hokages, lembra?

**54**. Nós sabemos que ele merece – na maior parte do tempo -. A gente... só não ta nem aí.

**55**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de colar um 'Chute esse traseiro Uchiha' nas costas de dito Uchiha.

**56**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de colar dizeres nas costas de Uchiha Sasuke. Ponto final. Pessoas riram, e pessoas foram parar no hospital.

**57**. O hospital de Konoha reclamou da _falta de camas_ para todos os internados que riram e tentaram chutar o traseiro de Uchiha Sasuke. Apenas Hatake Kakashi conseguiu tal proeza..._sem maiores danos_.

**58**. Haruno Sakura, como porta voz dos ninjas médicos de Konoha, informa: Não briguem, garotos. Suas brigas sempre acabam com algum osso quebrado ou uma hemorragia aqui e outra ali. _E se nó..você..vez..._

**59**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de amarrar Uzumaki Naruto em sua cadeira, e _comer quatro potes de ramen na sua frente_. Isso é tortura. Das mais cruéis.

**60**. E quebra a regra de n° **49**.

**61**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de aceitar o convite de Morino Ibiki para entrar no time de Interrogação e Tortura. Nós queremos tirar _informações_ dos suspeitos, não _traumatizá-los para o resto de suas vidas_.

**62**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de enfiar cubinhos de gelo por dentro das calças de Uchiha Sasuke.

**63**. Nós sabemos que foi divertido pra _cacete_! MAS, você é o hokage e _devia_ dar um exemplo melhor.

**64**. _Especialmente_ quando você está na academia, e _todas aquelas crianças_ acham que é _muito divertido_ enfiar cubos de gelo por baixo das roupas de Uchiha Sasuke.

**65**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de tentar enfiar a cabeça de Uzumaki Naruto no lago perto da academia.

**66**. Mesmo que _25 criancinhas tenham enfiado cubinhos de gelo por baixo de suas roupas_. Sasuke, você é um ninja, controle-se.

**67**. E não venha nos ameaçar com 'Controle? Eu vou mostrar a vocês o controle quando enfiar cubinhos de gelo em seus...!' A gente não liga. Vá ameaçar Uzumaki Naruto.

**68.** Pensando melhor: Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de fazer ameaças.

**69**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de trocar os prontuários médicos de Uzumaki Naruto. Você não acha que o _exame de próstata_ não foi um pouquinho..._extremo_?

**70**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de sair e dizer que Uzumaki Naruto está andando engraçado, e não consegue sentar direito, porque ele é o _maior uke que Konoha já viu_.

**71**. Foi culpa sua por ter trocado os prontuários médicos, em primeiro lugar.

**72**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de roubar as _pantufas fofinhas de coelhinho de Uchiha Sasuke._

**73**. E espalhar pra meia Konoha que o Uchiha não consegue dormir porque seus _sapatos fofinhos foram roubados_.

**74**. Nós sabemos que é verdade, mas, Sasuke mandou dizer que não aprecia isso.

**75**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de tocar - Rabisque isso. _Está proibido de se __**aproximar num raio de dois quilômetros**__ da propriedade de Uchiha Sasuke_.

**76**. Principalmente: _pantufas fofinhas_!

**77**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de fazer Uzumaki Naruto beber 10 litros de água e depois selar com chakra _todos_ os banheiros da mansão hokage.

**78**. Umino Iruka diz que a conta das dez portas de banheiros '_rasenganeados'_ na academia vai pra você, Sasuke. Umino Iruka _não_ aprecia sua bela academia sendo destruída.

**76.** Ele sabe que você está se lixando, mas, poderia tentar deixar de ser, nem que fosse por um dia, um _total filho da p_...? Obrigado.

**77**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de dizer para Uchiha Sasuke que ele é o novo _protagonista_ da série Icha Icha. Os gritinhos de horror foram detectados num raio de _cinco quilômetros _entre a fronteira do país do Fogo com o Vento.

**78**. Sim, Sasuke, _gritinhos_. Pior que a Sakura no teste dos sinos. Okay, nós _exageramos_. Mas, você também está proibido de negar isso.

**79.** _Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de dizer para Uchiha Sasuke que ele é o novo protagonista da série Icha Icha_. E você, poderoso hokage, devia saber que estamos sendo repetitivos porque queremos enfiar essa regra nessa sua cabeça oca... _de uma vez por todas!_

**80**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de 'pegar emprestado' os livros de Hatake Kakashi. Isso é roubo. E nosso melhor jounin teve que ser _internado em estado choque_ por sua causa.

**81**. 'Eu não vou gastar dinheiro naquela porcaria!' não é desculpa pra roubo. Você vai pra _cadeia_ da próxima vez, ouviu, Sasuke-kun?

**82**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de queimar os livros de Hatake Kakashi na fogueira depois de ler eles.

**83.** Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de gritar aos quatro ventos que Uchiha Sasuke se tornou um viciado em Icha Icha.

**84**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de tentar esganar Uzumaki Naruto por conta disso. Você _realmente_ leu a coleção _inteira_. Nós não nos importamos com '_eu precisava saber o que aquele sannin pervertido escreveu sobre mim, droga_!'. Você _gostou_ de ler. E está proibido de negar isso também.

**85**. Hatake Kakashi, já recuperado, _declara_: 'Meu estudante fugiu da vila, abandonou o mestre, se tornou um nukenin, uniu-se a Akatsuki e chegou ao ponto de tentar me matar. Tudo bem, todos erram... Mas, agora, agora..._queimar meus Icha Icha_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se esconde muito bem, Sasuke_, muito _bem!'

**86.** Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de chegar num raio de 15 quilômetros de distância Hatake Kakashi. Isso é pra sua segurança, Sasuke. Ninguém quer imaginar o que é diabos sigifica '_mil anos de dor: versão Raikiri'_. E você também _não vai_ querer saber.

**87**. Você queimou o _Icha Icha_ na _fogueira_. Esperava o quê, hein?

**88**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de por uma 'caixa surpresa' com a cara de _Orochimaru_ na mesa de Uzukami Naruto. Você quase matou seu hokage do coração, Uchiha.

**89**. Nós _sabemos _que esse era seu objetivo. A gente só não quer ter que mudar de hokage tão cedo. _De novo_.

**90**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de dar uma pílula do soldado cheia de pimenta para Sasuke.

**91**. Não importa se a potência do Katon no Jutsu aumentou. Era para ele queimar apenas aqueles ninjas inimigos...não _metade da floresta_!

**92**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de substituir o chapéu hokage por um de bobo da corte. É muito engraçado quando estamos _dentro de Konoha_, em _dias normais_. Não em _Suna_, na _prova Chuunin_. Você devia saber a diferença, Sasuke.

**93.** Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto estão proibidos de fazerem viagens diplomáticas para Kirigakure juntos. _'Chidoriar' _e _'Rasenganear' _um ao outro na frente da Mizukage _não_ é um exemplo de diplomacia.

**94**. '_Mas ele começou_!' é uma desculpa pior que de pessoas como Hatake Kakashi e pré-genins de oito anos. Vocês estão proibidos de usá-la!

**95.** Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto estão proibidos de irem juntos em viagens diplomáticas para Kiri, Iwa, Suna e Kumogakure. Ponto final

**96**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de sugerir que Uchiha Sasuke se case com Sakura-chan. Assim, ele terá lindos Uchihazinhos, _meninos_, com _longos-_ _cabelos- cor- de- rosa_. Sasuke não aprecia isso.

**97**. Não depois de Uzumaki Naruto ter _desenhado_ ditos Uchihazinhos com longos cabelos cor de rosa.

**98**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de dizer que Fukasaku e outros sapinhos são os _'pokemons' _de Naruto. Só porque você se livrou da Manda e agora está com _ciúmes_.

**99**. Você não gosta de invocações, Sasuke?

**100.** Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de gritar _'Pikachu, eu escolho você_!' quando Sasuke estiver carregando seu Chidori. Isso o deixou meio..._distraído_.

**101.** Sem contar que, no treinamento, Hatake Kakashi acabou levando um 'tiro de raspão' no bumbum. _Hatake Kakashi não aprecia chidoris de raspão no bumbum_.

**102**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de chegar perto de _Mitarashi Anko_ pelos próximos cinco dias. Porque ela diz que o _belo_ bumbum – o que é verdade – de Hatake Kakashi é _propriedade_ dela – o que muitos dizem ser, também, verdade. _Mitarashi Anko não aprecia que destruam sua propriedade._

**103**. Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke estão proibidos de mencionar 'pokemon' pra sempre. Isso é pela sobrevivência de vocês, idiotas.

**104**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de girtar '_Conjuntivite no Jutsu_!' toda vez que Sasuke ativar seu _Sharingan_.

**105**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de mandar seu time de genins atacar Uzumaki Naruto quando o mesmo aparecer para ver o treino.

**106**. Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de 'falhar' seu time genin no teste dos sinos. Não adianta mais. Agora que passou eles uma vez, imite Hatake Kakashi, e _conviva com o problema_.

**107**. Nós sabemos que você está _p. da vida _porque eles gostam de Naruto e não te _obedeceram_. Isso não é motivo para se 'livrar' deles.

**108**. Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de dizer para Sasuke que seu chidori vai melhorar se ele o executar segurando um para-raio..._no meio de uma tempestade_.

**109.** Graças à kami-sama... ESSA Uchiha Sasuke _não_ acreditou.

**110.** Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de acreditar nas besteiras que Uzumaki Naruto fala. Ele já é paronóico _suficiente_ sem você ajudar, Naruto!

* * *

Oie!

Uma porcaria _completamente aleatória_. Eu estava de tarde, no PC, fazendo...**nada**, e lembrei de uma fic que li, em inglês, que tinha um capítulo de formato semelhante a esta one-shot. A lista era de Kakashi e Iruka, e eu decidi fazer uma na versão Naruto e Sasuke. Foi muito divertido. E eu não de onde eu consegui juntar tanta zé-noncisse. xD E eu não to lembrando o nome da autora, mas, acredito que deve existir uma pá de fics assim, em todo o site, e em todos os idiomas.

Perdoem. Foi uma 'diarréia' de palavras que deu, e já que estou com tempo, minha compulsão me IMPELIU a postagem. Isso acontece por vezes, nem sempre no gênero humorístico. E eu sempre quis fazer algo de humor em relação a Naruto e Sasuke. Essa foi, provavelmente, uma das coisas mais 'WTF?'/Infames que já escrevi. Como eu disse lá em cima, não levem a fic a sério. Eu ando fazendo isso, entre uma fic 'de verdade' e outra, acabo postando coisas assim. _Para rir e exorcizar os espíritos_! xD Ohô! Já to começando a ter uma pá de idéias para fazer uma dessa na versão 'Reborn'. xD Ahem

Só pra lembrar ao pessoal que já me conhece/acompanha minhas fics: As outras, de todos os outros fandons, **não estão paradas**, apenas lentas mesmo. Não vou fazer promessas, apenas dizer que **não parei essas fics.**

Espero que gostem. Digam seus números favoritos. Bjo e Ja ne.

**Moon**


End file.
